


To be determined

by deadp0et



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadp0et/pseuds/deadp0et





	To be determined

_Castiel's P.O.V. . ._

 

"That son of a bitch got me good." I held my hand over my left eye, which I could feel slowly swelling up.   
 "Let me see," My brother Gabriel came over to me and moved my hand out of the way and examined my eye, "eh, doesn't look to bad. We'll get some ice on it when we get home." I sighed and got into the truck. "You know-"  
"I already know what you're going to say and I don't want to hear it, okay? I'm tired and I just wanna go home and shower." Gabe was silent for a moment.   
"I'm just sayin, kiddo. IN this line of business you have to be a little...aggressive and I know that's never been who you are but I care about you and I don't want to see you hurt. That's all I'm sayin." I didn't respond. "You know I love you, right?"


End file.
